


Green

by Batsutousai



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles [26]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Parody, St. Patrick's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-17
Updated: 2006-03-17
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9893291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsutousai/pseuds/Batsutousai
Summary: Happy St Patrick's Day!





	

"You're not wearing green, mate," Ron pointed out with an evil sort of smile.

"You know, I thought it was only the _Irish_ who had to wear green on St Patrick's Day?" Harry replied tiredly.

"Uhm, Lily was Irish, Harry," Hermione offered helpfully.

"Thanks, Hermi-OUCH! Ron!"

"Haha-AH!!" Ron ran like the devil himself was after him, Harry chasing after him with a murderous glint in his eyes.

"Get back here, you coward!"

"Can't catch me now, Har-OMPH!" Ron ran straight into an elder wizard cloaked in deep green.

"Are you tormenting Harry, Mr Weasley?" the newcomer asked with a shot of laughter in his voice.

" 'S what best mates are for- Ouch! Harry!"

"Payback's a bitch, Ron," Harry offered with a self-satisfied smirk.

"But I'm _wearing_ green!"

"I don't see any green."

"Have you gone _blind_?"

"More like temporarily colourblind. Move, Mr Weasley."

"Yeah, Ron. You're in the way," Harry added teasingly.

"Best mate my arse," Ron grumbled, walking over to where Hermione had come to a stop, smiling.

The two wizards laughed at Ron's expense, then the elder pulled the younger against his chest. "Did you forget to wear green again, love?"

"Yeah..." Harry admitted, his smile fading only slightly.

"Hm." He reached around and pinched Harry's bum, earning him a squeak, then placed a green shamrock sticker on his cheek. "Happy St Patrick's Day, Harry."

"Happy St Patrick's Day, Tom," Harry replied, rolling his eyes.

Behind him, Ron and Hermione laughed.


End file.
